Electro-kinetic injection is the most common means of injecting an analyte, for example, DNA fragments, into an electrophoretic device. These devices include analytic devices such as capillary electrophoresis separation analyzers. One problem with electrophoretic devices is that the devices are generally only capable of extracting analyte from a small region or portion of an analyte-containing sample mixture or solution disposed in a sample well. For example, electrophoretic devices are generally capable of extracting only about 0.1 microliter of analyte from 20 microliters of analyte available in an analyte solution. Thus, only about 0.5% of the analyte is used.